the_barrett_familyfandomcom-20200213-history
Epic RP XD
Welcome to the The Barrett Family Wiki chat *3:43 ~InvaderXeena~ https://soundcloud.com/chipmunkrecords256/the-chipettes-kiss-the-girl *Invader-Mas has joined the chat. *3:49 Invader-Mas HEYO *caps.... *Heyo~ *3:49 ~InvaderXeena~ SDGHKSDHJKSJKSJKSFJKDKJEUJISKSKKSSDKJSDEKIRUUJDUNJ *falls over* *3:49 Invader-Mas ... XD *3:49 ~InvaderXeena~ Main_Page I MADE IT COOL FOR YOU *3:50 Invader-Mas .D. *YAYZ *3:50 ~InvaderXeena~ POLLZ *SHALALALALALALALALALALALALALA *3:51 Invader-Mas XD *WAHWAHWAHWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *3:51 ~InvaderXeena~ https://soundcloud.com/chipmunkrecords256/the-chipettes-kiss-the-girl I linked it because our relationship ^^ *3:51 Invader-Mas :3 *Sweet *3:52 ~InvaderXeena~ :33333333333333333333333333333333333333333 *http://images.wikia.com/the-barrett-family/images/f/fa/Whendidthishappen.png btw do you know when this happened? o.e *3:52 Invader-Mas Nope... .__. *3:52 ~InvaderXeena~ THAT WAS MY REACTIION *REACTION* *I'm fullo of typos tidy *............ *3:52 Invader-Mas Aww XDD *3:52 ~InvaderXeena~ I wont even bother to correct that *RP! *3:53 Invader-Mas K~ *3:53 ~InvaderXeena~ AatC continuing from last night?) *3:54 Invader-Mas Don't mind) *3:55 ~InvaderXeena~ Also I got that "Straw to my berry apple to my pie" joke last nigh.) *Neight*) *NIGHT*) *3:55 Invader-Mas XD) *3:56 ~InvaderXeena~ I was thinking about it, and wondering what it meant, since you typed STREW, and then I realized. "OOH. She must have meant STRAW...." *) *3:56 Invader-Mas Yesh, I was on my tablet... .-.) *3:56 ~InvaderXeena~ .-.) *Your go) *3:56 Invader-Mas Hmm? It is?) *3:57 ~InvaderXeena~ Yeah.) *Since last night) *3:57 Invader-Mas .... What was your last post again?) *3:57 ~InvaderXeena~ Here, lemme help) *3:58 Invader-Mas K) *3:58 ~InvaderXeena~ ("Alvin: Let's grow old together in every way... Every way... *Eyes Sammy* Old joke... T//////////////T Rina: o/////////e") *3:59 Invader-Mas Ahhhh!) Alvin: *Facepalm* This is just a huge joke... -/////- Sammy: :3333 *3:59 ~InvaderXeena~ Rina: I know... >////////< *4:00 Invader-Mas HOWCANYOUBEAFRAIDOFYOURBABYSELF?? *Yelling at KK*) Alvin: ... -//////- Sammy: Oh, please continue... *4:01 ~InvaderXeena~ http://images.wikia.com/the-barrett-family/images/6/68/Invader_May.png ) *4:01 Invader-Mas .3.) *4:01 ~InvaderXeena~ o3o) *LMX: Wait, I have an idea hold on *runs out for a sec* Rina: Maybe she's gonna hit herself with a chair. *4:03 Invader-Mas Sammy: .3. *4:03 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: *Runs back in with a camera but somehow trips over Simon* Rina: XD *4:04 Invader-Mas Simon: .. .__. Sammy: ... You guys ok...? XD *4:04 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: I'M FINE. Sorry Si. *gets up and runs over to Sammy again* *4:05 Invader-Mas Sammy: .3. *4:05 ~InvaderXeena~ May: You okay? LMX: Yeah I'm fine May: Not you... LMX: O3O Here *hands Sammy the camera* *4:06 Invader-Mas Simon: If you were talking to me... Then yes Sammy: Thankies.. .3. *4:06 ~InvaderXeena~ May: Good. ^^ @Simon *LMX: O3O Okay it's your turn I think *I think May might have a crush on me) *No, not THAT May) *MAY may) *4:07 Invader-Mas Why..?) Sammy: No, it's your's, you didn't really do anything apart from the camera.. *4:07 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Good point) *I DUNNO, I showed her that picv and she said your last post made her jealous....) *4:09 Invader-Mas Hmm.... I've noticed, to be honest, I don't think she really likes me, 'cause i'm hanging around with you more then you hanging with her....?) *4:10 ~InvaderXeena~ *sHRUGS*) *LMX: *Thinks* I'm braindead for now Rina: Good. :U *4:10 Invader-Mas Hmm... o3o) *Sammy: .... :U *4:11 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: TAKEATURNSOICANGETIDEASORSOMECRAP *4:12 Invader-Mas Sammy: K..~ Alvin: ... This is really stu-! The greatest idea i've heard in a while, YES!! *Grabs Rina and kisses her* *4:13 ~InvaderXeena~ Rina: ./////////////////////////////////////////////. May: You still got those techy recording glasses? @Simon *4:13 Invader-Mas Simon: Indeed I do! XD Alvin: I LOVE THIS GIRL... *4:14 ~InvaderXeena~ May: Good, because this is exactly what we need when they get in their obnoxious mode... XD *4:14 Invader-Mas Simon: Mhm XD *4:15 ~InvaderXeena~ Rina: This is the most emb--Amazing day of my life! *hugs Alvin* (Yeah, braindead.) *4:16 Invader-Mas Alvin: *Hugs back* Very good--pleasekillmenow-- I LOVE YOU *4:18 ~InvaderXeena~ Rina: I LOVE YOU TO! *Kisses Alvin* LMX: *Laughing SO HARD* Rina: *Blushing like crazy* o/////////////////////////////////////////////////e *4:18 Invader-Mas Alvin: .//////////. *Slight shrug and kisses Rina* Sammy: BWAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAA Simon: XDD *4:18 ~InvaderXeena~ May: XDDDDDD This is crazy. But funny! XD *4:19 Invader-Mas Simon: Yep XD *4:19 ~InvaderXeena~ Lily: *Walks in with Theodor,e them both eating cookies* What's going on? *4:20 Invader-Mas Simon: *Points at Alvin and Rina* *4:20 ~InvaderXeena~ Lily: *Takes a bite of the cookie* LMX and Sammy playing matchmaker? *4:20 Invader-Mas Simon: Seems so XD Theodore: Cool... .3. *4:21 ~InvaderXeena~ Lily: Ah *Takes another bite* Makes sense *You go) *4:22 Invader-Mas Simon: Pretty much, yeah *4:24 ~InvaderXeena~ Lily: *Walks over to LMX and Sammy* Don't you think they've had enough? Like, it isn't nice to humiliate people. LMX: Maybe not to them, but to me it's fun. Besides, Rina already has a crush on Alvin so what's it matter? Rina: *Growls, and blushing a little, and runs at me* WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU... LMX: HOLY-- Lily: Easy girl... *holds Rina back* Rina: LET ME AT HER!!! *4:26 Invader-Mas Sammy: WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA,,, THIS ISN'T WWE SOMETHING SOME! I kinda of agree, I think they've had enough, but then again, it is fun.. Alvin: .__. *4:27 ~InvaderXeena~ Rina: Thank you, Samantha...I think... Lily: See? Isn't it nice to be calm? Rina: ...Nah, I'd rather murder LMX. *Somehow gets out of Lily's grip and tackles me* LMX: ANDBVFGHJFHGHJKDKNJK *4:27 Invader-Mas Sammy: DON'T CALL MEH SAMANTHA I WILL KILL YOU *Tackles Rina who is still on LMX and yeah you get it* :T *4:29 ~InvaderXeena~ May: .______. *Lily: *Steps back a few feet* *Your go) *4:31 Invader-Mas K, sorry) Sammy: Yeeeeees? :T Simon and Alvin: ..... *4:32 ~InvaderXeena~ May: Oooh, I hate it when fun and games turn into violence... *facepalm* *...I'm pissed.) *4:33 Invader-Mas Why, what's wrong?) *4:33 ~InvaderXeena~ Main page, first poll.) *4:34 Invader-Mas ......) *WHO DID THAT??) *COOOOONKER) *4:34 ~InvaderXeena~ Exactly.) *4:34 Invader-Mas I think....~) *BUT STILL) *4:34 ~InvaderXeena~ Meh, just forget it, one bad comment can't destroy me.) *4:34 Invader-Mas Hmm :T) *Simon: More or less.... *4:35 ~InvaderXeena~ May: Yeah.. *Rina: AAH--!*gets thrown across the room* LMX: >:U *4:35 Invader-Mas Sammy: Pfft.... .-. *4:36 ~InvaderXeena~ Lily and May: RINA! O.O LMX: She deserved it. *dusts myself off and gets up* *And yes, if Rina got thrown across the room, the truthrope got snapped in half XD) *4:37 Invader-Mas Alvin: .___. *Dunno if happy or not* *4:38 ~InvaderXeena~ (LMX: Well I mean your girlfriend got thrown across the room with a possible concussion....) (*shot*) *4:38 Invader-Mas Sammy: You got WHAT WHAAA?) *4:39 ~InvaderXeena~ (LMX: I was making a smart aleck commentary comment...) *4:39 Invader-Mas Sammy: Ahh...) *4:43 ~InvaderXeena~ Soryy. I was making a contets. Just pretend everybody ran over to Rina or some crap or bakd) *4:43 Invader-Mas K) *Alvin: Are you.... ohhhhkayy...? *4:46 ~InvaderXeena~ Rina:Other than being thrown at a wall with a possible concussion, yeah... *gets up slightly* LMX: Sue. :U *4:46 Invader-Mas Alvin: .___. *4:46 ~InvaderXeena~ Main_Page *) *4:47 Invader-Mas Coolz) *4:47 ~InvaderXeena~ Lily: You're just a meanie, LMX! D:< LMX: Thanks, I get that a lot. C: *4:48 Invader-Mas Sammy: .... o3e Brb, gonna go on my tablet) *Invader-Mas has left the chat. *Invader-Mas has joined the chat. *4:50 Invader-Mas Back) *4:51 ~InvaderXeena~ Your go) *Shoot) *mine*) *4:51 Invader-Mas XD) *4:52 ~InvaderXeena~ May: Are you sure you're alright, sis? Rina: I think.. *Tries to stand up but fails* Ow... *4:52 Invader-Mas Alvin: ... Need some help? *4:53 ~InvaderXeena~ Rina: *Nods slightly* *4:54 Invader-Mas Alvin: *Smiles slightly and picks up Rina, wrapping her arm around him so she balances and something some..* (*Shot*) *4:54 ~InvaderXeena~ Awww XD) *4:54 Invader-Mas ... :3) *4:54 ~InvaderXeena~ Rina: *Blushes slightly and smiles* Thanks.. ^^ *SAMMY) *4:55 Invader-Mas Alvin: Your welcome.. ^-^ *Hmm?) *4:55 ~InvaderXeena~ Are you on IZSF chat?) *4:55 Invader-Mas No) *4:55 ~InvaderXeena~ Is Conker there though?) *4:55 Invader-Mas No) *4:56 ~InvaderXeena~ Rina: ^-^ LMX: I'm bored. Wnana get a soda? @Sammy *4:56 Invader-Mas Sammy: Sure~... *Yukinautau has joined the chat. *4:56 Yukinautau hi *4:56 Invader-Mas Sup bro) *4:56 ~InvaderXeena~ Hi.) *LMX: K *Walks off wiff Sammy* O3O *4:57 Yukinautau I joined an anime club today, first meeting is at 6:00 *4:57 Invader-Mas Theodore: ... ^-^" *Cool) *4:57 ~InvaderXeena~ Cool) *JINX) *4:57 Invader-Mas NO) *Fine, k... XD( *) *4:57 ~InvaderXeena~ You owe me an AxR drawing) *4:58 Invader-Mas K! I might even draw some Kira drawings at that!!) *4:58 ~InvaderXeena~ For the contest? ) *4:58 Yukinautau I was watching fma abridged and this is a funny scene that happened ed: al, do some magic al: brother, its alchemy ed: Im pretty sure its alphonse. another funny scene rose: hes carrots cortello: hes carrots rose: why is he carrots cortello: because he is *4:58 Invader-Mas Maybe, dunno if I should join or not, maybe just for fun..?) *4:58 ~InvaderXeena~ Yeah cool) *@Yuko) *Yuki*) *Okie doke @Sammy) *4:59 Invader-Mas .. XD) *) *5:00 Yukinautau yuko.. what is that my genderbend! *5:00 ~InvaderXeena~ Yep) *---Later cuz yeah--- *5:00 Invader-Mas I'm gonna go bed early today, so I might come off at like, an hour or something) *5:00 ~InvaderXeena~ Awwww) *I'm protecting the whole Wiki so only certain users *admins and me* can edit everything.) *5:01 Invader-Mas Cool!) *5:01 ~InvaderXeena~ Yep. It's safer, too, knowing that Conker probably was the one who did the poll.) *5:01 Invader-Mas Mhm) *5:02 ~InvaderXeena~ I will leave no pages unsafified) *Your go Sammy) *5:03 Invader-Mas It is?) *Uhhh, k) *5:03 ~InvaderXeena~ Yeah) *5:04 Invader-Mas I'm really brain dead, so i'mma do something random) *5:04 ~InvaderXeena~ Like?) *5:05 Invader-Mas Theodore: ... And that's how you make a mango and pineapple pie with a gift inside and sprinkles! *That..?) *5:05 ~InvaderXeena~ Lily: I'll have to try that! *taking notes and stuff* *5:05 Invader-Mas Theodore: *5:06 ~InvaderXeena~ Lily: :3 *LMX: *Drinkng soda with Sammy* Weird little things... *Lily and Theo* @Sammu *Drinkijng* *DRINKING* *Sammy* *5:07 Invader-Mas Sammy: Most of the time, yes, but slightly adorable.. ^-^ *XD) *5:08 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: SLIGHTLY? Pfffff, I don't even know why we're friends. *5:09 Invader-Mas Sammy: .3. *5:09 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: O3O *5:10 Invader-Mas Sammy: Meh... Now what? *5:10 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: No cluwe *Your gp) *go8) *(*) ***) *5:12 Invader-Mas I can't feel my hands anymore, it's that cold... And k!) *Sammy: HMMM.... *Looks around* *5:13 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX; Capslock. *YUKI) *EITHER SPEAK OR GO AWAY O3O) *JK.) *5:13 Invader-Mas Sammy: Whatever... I think... MEH.. *5:13 ~InvaderXeena~ But seriously speak) *Oh wait sorry you're away) *5:13 Invader-Mas ... XD) *5:13 ~InvaderXeena~ Sorry Yukina of the Not There) *Pff all the other chipmunks are absent.) *5:15 Invader-Mas XD) *5:15 ~InvaderXeena~ Youe go) *After me) *LMX: *Sips soda* *5:16 Invader-Mas Sammy: I'm bored.... *Made a job about Conker..) *JOKE *Fffffff) *5:17 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: *Looks over at Alvin and Rina, sleeping in the corner then facedesks*) *MINUS THE BRACKET.) *Also copy paste *Plus 1 bracket) *5:17 Invader-Mas Conker's not on, I just made it up now) *5:18 ~InvaderXeena~ DFHGJK TELL) *5:19 Invader-Mas It's not funny, but... Since I name people after food, he's Mr.Hot Pepper, since no-one likes them and runs away from them..) *5:19 ~InvaderXeena~ XDDDDDDDD) *5:19 Invader-Mas .... .3. ) *I'm so mean... XD) *Sammy: ... Das cute..? *5:21 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: O3O *5:23 Invader-Mas Sammy: ... .3. *5:23 ~InvaderXeena~ PM) *LMX: I'm bored. This RP is boring now *fourth wall shatters* *5:24 Invader-Mas Sammy: Mhm... XD *5:25 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Make something EXCITING happen.. *5:26 Invader-Mas Sammy: How, I'm not really a exiting person to makes do that, ya know.. *... *5:26 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: SHBDJKDJKALSHJKsghjkl *Exiting **Exciting *5:26 Invader-Mas Yesh...) *Sammy: ... .3. *5:26 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: *Facetable* *5:27 Invader-Mas Sammy: Meh, sorry.. *5:27 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Ufgh *Your go) *5:30 Invader-Mas Sammy: Uh heh... We can try to think of something.. *5:30 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Like? *5:31 Invader-Mas Sammy: I dunno, rethink what I just said, try to think of something.. *5:32 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: hdjdk *5:34 Invader-Mas Sammy: Hmmm... *5:34 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: .... *5:35 Invader-Mas Sammy: Well, this is extremely boring... *5:35 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Yah think? *5:35 Invader-Mas Sammy: Mhm..... *Yukinautau has left the chat. *5:37 Invader-Mas Sammy: .... *5:38 ~InvaderXeena~ gtg bye *See you later maybe *5:38 Invader-Mas K~ *Bye!! Category:~InvaderXeena~'s pages Category:Roleplay Category:Chatroom Category:Fun Category:Funny Category:Random Category:Other